Sting X Vampiro
by MoodSwingsAtHeart
Summary: Don't read if you don't like MxM. This is nothing really but short stories and one shots. Read at your own risk you have been warn.


Matt Miller from Saints Row - Wow, you just destroy the two people you loved from WCW. I wonder what Scarlet is going to say when she founds out you ruin her beloved Sting?

Me - Matt don't remind me of my OC. I'm sure Scarlet would understand.

Matt Miller - I don't believe you, but it's your death row. Where did you get this idea?

Me - From an old promo of theirs.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"You're a pretty little bird." Vampiro said to Sting's crow pacing around it's cage. "I'm sure your master is looking for you, but first I need your help."

Vampiro takes the cage and walks out his dressing room.

I still hate interviews.

During the whole interview Vampiro talk about his past life as a child, the music he loved, his face paint, and tattoos.

"What's with the crow?"

"Oh it's Steve. Sting's crow."

"Steve?"

"Yes Steve. I thought I could watch him for Sting since Sting is so busy."

"I don't think he likes you. He's fighting you."

"Well Mike that might be because of the Ozzy Osbourne story I told him early."

"What was the Osbourne story?"

"He bit the head off of a dove during a contact signing."

"Excuse me!?"

"I said he bit the head off a dove. I want to recreate something like that."

"On live television?"

"It would be great for rock and roll."

"I don't want to see that!"

"What Mike? You don't like rock and roll? You hate muisc!?"

Mike leaves and Vampiro touches Steve's beak to his nose, before Sting comes in an attacks him.

"I'm so sick of your pity party!"

Sting punches Vampiro in the face knocking him into the wall as Steve flies up and rest on a curtain rod watching his master beat up his kidnapper or in this case birdnapper.

Sting keeps assaulting Vampiro until he is completely on the ground. Vampiro laughs a little until Sting drops a light on him.

"So much darkness in your life well I hope you enjoy that little bit of life! Hey how about a cage match boy!?"

Sting hits Vampiro in the back with the bird cage making him cry out in pain. Vampiro laughs some more and Sting looks at him in confused and puzzle.

"You think this funny!? You think I like disciplining you? I don't want to ridicule you! I do however like you a little."

Sting steps on his hands cause Vampiro once again to scream in pain then laugh.

"I don't want to ridicule you everyday!"

Sting hold Vampiro's head up and hits him the the head. Vampiro flips onto his back to laugh and that made Sting snap. Sting gets onto on Vamprio choking him.

"Stop laughing!"

Vampiro doesn't believe Sting's threat. He trys to get Sting to let go of him, but this pain he was feeling was turning him on and this is the worst time to get an erection.

"Umm!?"

Sting felt something poke him and he tighten his grip around Vampiro's throat causing him to cream his pants and past out.

"What a little freak you are boy."

Sting's crow called to him. "Yeah yeah we're leaving and I'll buy you a new cage." Sting leaves the room with his crow.

Later that night

"I can't believe that happen. I hope none of the cameras saw that. I don't think they would be able to edit it out!."

Vampiro is freaking out in dressing room.

"I mean yeah I like pain, but of all the times why Sting? Why when we are filming live!? Why me?"

He sits down.

"I did kinda like it though there's like a strange power in his voice and...eyes. I want to play with him some more and taste him. Taste his sweet blood."

Vampiro licks his lips.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

"Sting you know the rules you feud with them you travel with them."

"Look he seems like a good guy personal, but during that promo things got kinda...!?"

ICP shows up.

"Take care of Vampiro for us. That's our boy."

"Sure, but can I ask you two a question?"

"Sure what's up?"

"How...freaky...is Vampiro?"

"Well I would say define freaky, but he's a freak about music, tattoos, and spells why?"

"You two never seen him do anything totally freaking before."

"He is epic when it comes to drinking."

"Nevermind."

"See ya Sting."

Vampiro was looking from a far.

Sting doesn't want to be anywhere near me after that moment! I'm not surprise look at me I'm gross! No one wants to be around me or have anything to do with me.

While Vampiro was freaking out in this mind Sting places his hand on Vampiro's head.

"Let's get moving boy."

Vampiro blush a little.

The car rider is super quite that it brother Sting. How do break the ice after something like that!?

"I'm surprise."

"About what?"

"Just ugh...well I've never seen you without your face paint. When you first met me you had your face paint."

"So?"

I knew it was a bad idea talking to this kid, well let's see if I can't have a little fun with him again.

"You look cute without it."

Vampiro blushes and looks out the window. Sting laughs at him and Vampiro wishes he was with the rest of ICP.

"Sting...can I...ask you a...question?"

"Yeah sure."

Maybe now I can get an answer from the kid.

"Why is your crow name Steve?"

Sting is disappointed by the question.

"Well my name is Steve and the bird was going to name a man name Steve who is Sting. And long story short the people who where training him got confused and only called the crow Steve. I go in the back of the parking lot to meet the trainers and they called me Sting as if was my real name. They said, Sting meet Steve and I laugh because I said, You named him after me? Their jaws drop."

"So they got the names wrong?"

"Yeah and it was too late, because he only respond to the name Steve."

"Shitheads."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXX

At the hotel room

Why is the room like this? Vampiro felt his life force drain from him.

"Is this the right room?"

Sting looks at the key. "Yeah it is."

The rooms still may be split apart, but why am I fully stuck with this man.

"So you want the left or right room?" Sting shyly ask Vampiro.

Vampiro does a deep sigh.

"I'll take the room on the left."

"Okay."

The men go into their separate room and lock the doors.

"He is cuter without his face paint. Now then about earlier, does he like me or has it the pain that he felt? Is that he's fetish!? He likes pain? Well I guess I'll have to get keep picking at him. Isn't that right my little crow."

Sting pets his crow and give him a cracker.

"I'm going to the bathroom my friend."

Sting walks into the bathroom to take nice long hot shower. This should give him plenty of time to think of more ways to screw with Vampiro.

Back to Vampiro

"I'm cute without my face paint? I don't know what's wrong with that old man, but I'm not cute. Maybe he's just goofy sometimes. Should I go train or take a soak?"

Vampiro looks at both doors.

"Maybe I should say inside...I don't want to talk to Sting right now."

Vampiro runs to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Later that night Vampiro walk down to the hotel bar hoping to see more of his co-workers, but he couldn't find anyone. Vampiro was about to leave, but a hand grab onto his shoulder.

"Hey buddy come and drink with me!"

Vampiro's heart drop onto his stomach.

"Sure Sting."

If he pops up around me like that one more time I swear I'm going to slap him. I do the mind games here.

They take a sit in a booth in the back where no one can see them.

"So Vampiro..."

"Why did you lead us to the back?"

"I just wanted to get to know you better, because I never talk to you before and your new to the company, but I can understand if you don't want to talk."

"I don't really feel like talking about myself." Vampiro looks at his hand.

Oh my god this boy is cute! Hey I just got an idea.

"Well if you don't feel like talking then how about a drinking contest?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Are you chicken that this old man would whoop your ass?"

"Bring it on old man! I'll drag your old ass under the table."

"We'll see about that."

A few hours later

"I...can't...feel...my...face." Vampiro looks at the table. "How much...did we drink!?"

"Ready to get up boy?"

"Shit! Will you stop *hic* calling me boy *hic*!"

"Beat me and I will."

I fucking hate him right now.

After about 7 more rounds Vampiro lost to Sting.

"Poor kid."

Vampiro didn't know where he was and everything sound faded to him. All he could hear was Sting's comments about him.

"I feel sleepy."

"Don't worry I'm taking you to your room."

"No!" Vampiro clings to Sting.

"No?"

"You're warm."

"I'm putting you in your room. Where did you put your key?"

"Oh no! I left it on my dresser."

"What!? Okay you can sleep in my room."

"Yay!"

Sting carried Vampiro to his bed.

"Stay here I'm going to the bathroom."

Vampiro didn't hear a single word Sting said to him. He curled up under the blanket and went to sleep as Sting walk into the bathroom.

This is my chance to take him. Oh, this is going to be fun. Maybe I can teach him something.

About half an hour later Sting came out the bathroom.

"Okay Vampiro here's...!?" Sting stares at his butt. "What a sweet ass."

Sting grabs Vampiro's ass cause the younger man to moan in pleasure. "More!" The sleeping dark angel ask for more groping. Sting stab Vampiro with his nails, but that only gave him an erection.

"Ooooohhhhh Sting!"

Wait a minute this kid is still asleep. What is he dreaming about?

"Vampiro~"

"Yes."

Sting kisses the sleepy drunk Vampiro. Vampiro clings to Sting unaware he's kissing another man.

Sting breaks the kiss and taps Vampiro's nose.

"Mmh!?"

"My sexy cute little bat."

Sting pulls Vampiro back into a kiss, but this one was deeper than the first kiss. Vampiro slowly grinds his hips to Sting's hips. Sting moans into the kiss and grabs Vampiro's erection. Vampiro yelps at the hand of another person. When his eyes and head finally focus he saw Sting under him.

"Oh hell no!"

Vampiro gets up and runs out on Sting's room into his room, however he forgot the door was lock.

"Aaahhh shit!"

Sting watch from his door as Vampiro such despairly for the hotel key. Vampiro never turn his head to look at Sting mainly because he wanted to forget about what just happen.

"Fuck!"

Vampiro found the key in his coat pocket, maybe next time he won't use the inside pockets. Vampiro ran inside the room and lock the door behide him.

"What the hell just happen!? What the fuck was I thinking!? Did I enjoy that weird shit!?"

Vampiro takes a quick shower trying to forget about this whole thing before he goes to bed.

Don't worry kid this is far from over. I'll get my hands back on you. Just wait and see boy.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

The next day during workout

"Hey Sting how's the bat boy?"

"Oh hey, Lex he has no respect for his elders."

"We're not that old Sting."

"But we have been here for a long time."

"Yeah...hey! Teach him a lesson."

"I've been trying, but everytime I grab him he slips through my fingers."

"You want to double team him?"

Lex winks at Sting. Sting knew what Lex was talking about, but in his mind he saw something dirty. Lex would never do anything like that.

"No thanks Lurger I got him."

"Okay."

Over to Vampiro

"I want to end my fucking life."

"And why the fuck is that my friend?"

Vampiro turns around to J and Shaggy. Vampiro growls.

"That's one fucking thing! Why in the fucking hell is everyone sneaking up behide me!?"

"Dude you're fucking facing a mirror. You didn't see us walking?"

"I...I got... a lot of shit on my mind." Vampiro hung in head in shame afraid to tell his friends and what they would think of him.

"So how do you like working with that Sting dude?"

"I fucking hate him Shaggy. He keeps calling me boy and kid."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish J, I wish."

"Vampiro!"

"What Shaggy!?"

"The crow it's on your head, bro."

"Oh hello again."

Steve flutter his wings and gets comfortable in Vampiro's hair.

"The damn bird likes you!?"

"Yep and I like him better then Sting."

Vampiro pets Steve.

Shaggy tried to pet Steve and he flutter and squawk.

"Yo! I guess he don't like me." Shaggy laugh and moved away from Steve. "You want to come and party with us after tonight's show?"

I need to avoid Sting.

"Yeah sure why the hell not."

"Fuck yeah alright the ICP and Vampiro will destroy this lame ass fucking city!"

Shaggy and Vampiro laughs at J's comment.

Sting was watching them from a far before he whistled. Steve flew back to Sting's arm. Vampiro turn his head to see Sting smiling at him.

God help me.

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Sting Vs Vampiro

"Vampiro seems to be uncomfortable."

"Well yeah Sting keeps grabbing the man's buttocks."

"Well yeah he has to get the pin."

"Not like that."

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXX

Backstage after the match that Sting had one.

"What the hell was that crap!?"

"What?"

"You kept grabbing my ass!"

"You have a nice ass."

"I could slap you right now!"

Vampiro trys to slap, but Sting trips him and bends his arm backwards.

"Aaahhh!"

"Hurts?"

"Fuck you!"

"You're so cute when you act tough." Sting walks his fingers down Vampiro's back.

"Sting! Man, what do you want!?"

"I believe that is so simple." He purrs into Vampiro's ears.

He's really hurting my arm.

"Please let go."

"Mmmh? Why?"

"You're hurting my arm."

Sting let's go of him.

"Thanks."

Sting stares at him.

Steve lands on Sting's shoulder and squawks. Sting grunts and leaves.

"Hmmm!?"

"Yo Vampiro! Go change then we can bounce."

Vampiro turns to see Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope alright in their street clothes.

"Okay give me a minute."

"Is something wrong with your arm?"

"No! No, no, nothing is wrong with my arm. I'll go change my clothes."

Vampiro ran to his dressing room. J and Shaggy stood there deeply confused about Vampiro's reactions.

10 minutes later.

"Okay I'm back. Let's go!"

Maybe this can clear my head about Sting. Where did he go before J and Shaggy got there?

"Let's go get shitfaces!"

"J we still have to work in the morning man."

"Fine, let's just go fucking eat."

Sting watches from the shadows as Vampiro walks away with ICP. If only they didn't show up then Sting would have had a little more fun with Vampiro.

Oh that sweet ass will be mine.

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

This is nice.

"Can he really eat that much steak?"

"I have seen J eat whole cow before."

"Shaggy if you are calling me a fat ass I swear I'll fuck you up with this fork."

They all start to laugh.

"This an awesome restaurant. I mean you can seriously see the sky."

"Perfect place to take a woman to wow her if you want to bang her."

Shaggy and J laugh their ass off as they almost choke on their food.

"Ack! Ack! Ack!"

Oh my god no.

"Is that a crow?"

Everyone starts to look around for the bird making that sound.

"Is Sting here?"

"God please let it be the bird."

Vampiro holds up his hand and Steve lands on it.

"Hey buddy. You worry about me?"

"Ack!"

Steve flutter his wings.

"It the bird again!?"

"Sorry."

"I'm confused."

"Why J?"

"Vampiro doesn't like Sting, but the damn crow loves him!?"

"I like my little crow friend."

Vampiro called to a waitress and ask her for a menu.

"You want something?"

Steve walks carefully over the menu looking at items.

"You're buying the bird dinner?"

"Screw you two!"

Steve taps his foot on the menu.

"You want this slice of cake?"

"Ack!"

"Okay I'll get your cake."

Vampiro called again to the same waitress and ask for a slice of blueberry moon cake.

"The bird has a sweet tooth? Beak?"

Steve stares at Shaggy and sits on the table.

How did Steve find me? Did Sting let him free? Is Sting here? Did Sting send him to keep an eye on me?

It didn't take long for the waitress to return with the cake.

"Thank you so much. Here you Steve."

Steve got up and starts to pick at his cake.

"So Vampiro, Shaggy and me were thinking about doing our own wrestling show."

"Sounds great, mostly if WCW doesn't work out." Vampiro watches Steve eat his cake.

"It's going to be way more violent then the shit they let us do at WCW."

"I'm in you guys. You don't have to tell me twice."

"Just in case this shit doesn't work always have a fucking plan b."

The night was fun while it lasted.

Back to the Hotel

"Okay...maybe I did...drink too much."

Vampiro falls and crawls into his bedroom.

"Fuck." He laughs. "Oohh! My head's spinning."

"Vampiro?"

Sting walks in to see a laughing bat on the floor.

"Hello there."

"...hi."

Vampiro clings to Sting's leg.

"Sting!"

Is he a fun drunk or a love drunk?

"Hurt me."

"Excuse me?"

"Hurt me please."

"No."

"Why? *hic*"

Sting picks up Vampiro and places him in the bed.

"Sting *hic* play with *hic* me."

Sting pets Vampiro's head.

"Please play with me."

"You freak out last time."

"Mmh?"

Vampiro feels his body get hotter and he runs to the bathroom.

"...!"

He smell of beer and blueberries. Why does he smell like blueberries?

15 minutes later

Sting walks into the bathroom and finds Vampiro asleep in the tub.

He is super cute!

Sting carries Vampiro to his bed, but the sleepy bat doesn't want to let go.

"Sleep with me."

Sting kisses Vampiro's forehead.

"Go to sleep now."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXX

The next morning Vampiro wakes up in Sting's arm, but he didn't fight it. He kinda felt comfortable. Steve was sleeping on the headboard.

"Sting?"

"Now you're awake."

"What happen last night?" He rolled over to face Sting.

"I found you laugh on the floor in your room when I help you up you ask me to hurt you. I didn't then you start begging for me to hurt you. I didn't. You ran into the bathroom I don't think you threw up, but 15 minutes later I found you passed out in the shower. Next question."

"Begging?"

"Yes begging."

"I can't believe this."

"Can I be honest with you for a second?"

"What is it?"

"The drinking contest we had the beers I order for you we're 3x what you could normally take, but you seem to be able to handle yourself."

"You old fart!"

"I'm a fart?"

Sting could see that Vampiro had morning wood under the cover.

"Want to hug me more?"

"No!"

Vampiro runs to the bathroom.

"Maybe I kinda push him."

A few hours later they were back on the road to the next city.

"Did you have to sit in the back?"

"Steve wanted some company." Vampiro's hand is fill with blueberries for Steve to pick.

"By the way, how did you know he likes blueberries?"

"When I was out with Shaggy and J Steve found me and I gave him a menu to look at so he tap his foot a piece of cake. Blueberry moon cake he loved it."

"I remember when I was on a break I went to a flea market. They had some much awesome stuff and tasty fruit too. I was trying to buy a new pair of shades and Steve had attack the fruit stand man."

Vampiro laugh "Oh my god what did you do!?"

"I apologize for what had happened and paid for the damages. The man was never hurt. No one was hurt, but I walk away with a cup of blueberries for me and a bucket of blueberries for Steve."

"You are a bad little bird my friend."

Into the next city

He just had to fall asleep.

Sting is carrying Vampiro to their hotel room.

"Oh no! Wait a minute!?"

Sting only saw one bed in the whole room.

"Wait here kid. Watch him for me."

Steve nods watching over his sleep friend. Sting runs downstairs to the lobby to see all of the other WCW superstars fighting about their hotel rooms.

"Look! Everyone please clam down. We're deeply sorry about your rooms, but we can't fix them. I'm sorry."

The owner just made everyone a lot more anger. Sting wanted to scream just like everyone else, but he didn't he just ran back up to check on Vampiro.

"Hey Sting!"

Oh fucking hell!

"Hey Shaggy. What's up J?"

"Where's Vampiro?"

"A sleep in the room. Why?"

"Well if he's a sleep then nevermind, but like we said before keep an eye on our buddy."

"You got it."

Sting was about to run, but a hand grab him.

"Shaggy?"

"Did you do something to Vampiro, Sting?"

Oh crap! Did he tell!?

"Ugh I don't understand."

"He seems distracted a lot more than usually. J and me are worried about him."

They really do care about him.

"I think it's the crow. The crow screams when the sun comes up. Vampiro isn't use to that yet."

"Weird he seems attached to your bird. Oh well nevermind. Later Sting."

Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope left. Sting runs back to his room. Sting opens the door to find Vampiro still asleep and Steve had flew back into his cage for a little nap.

"Well this is great."

Sting sits in bed next to his sleepy dark angel. Sting slowly rubs Vampiro's face.

"I don't like to screw up. I'm pretty sure no one else likes to screw up, so who screw up at this hotel!?"

Vampiro curls up next to Sting. Sting is worried now, because ICP might know something about Vampiro and him.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about Vampiro?"

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX

"Don't fight against the handcuffs. I don't want my little bat to have bruises."

Sting strokes Vampiro's thighs. Vampiro trys to get up and runs away, but he forgot about the chains.

"Do you need to be punish!?"

Vampiro shakes his head.

"Then how about a treat?"

"!?"

Sting sat behide Vampiro and push the younger man closer to his chest.

"My little bat~"

Sting slips his hand into Vampiro's pants and underwear starting to play with his cock. Vampiro buck his hips.

"Sssssshhhh!"

"You like it."

Vampiro wiggled against Sting trying to get free, but he was enjoying the older man touching him. Sting pull on the chains pulling Vampiro's head back as Sting increase he speed.

"Sting. Ahhh! Oohh!"

"That's my bat."

"Mmmhh! Sting! Please!"

He's so sexy and he's little moans are to die for. I might have to cum after this.

Vampiro was whimpering in pain. His cock was leaking cum and he could feel his balls tighter with each stroke.

"Please Sting! Mmmhhffff!"

"Not yet! Hold it."

"Not...fair...please!"

"Ssshhh!"

Sting kisses Vampiro, but he never slow down his hand. Vampiro can feel his stomach do backflips, but he seems to like this treatment. Sting kisses his cheeks a few times.

"Cum."

Vampiro heard the command and let go of everything he had.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Wow!"

Sting's hand was cover in Vampiro's semen. Vampiro didn't move he was just resting against Sting. Vampiro's eyes were kinda clouded.

"Dirty little boy."

Sting showed Vampiro his hand and Vampiro suck his cum off Sting's hand. That surprise Sting for he didn't believe that Vampiro would do such a thing.

"Mmh!"

"So cute!"

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"I don't think I like this book."

Vampiro feels his pants grow tighter. Vampiro wakes up next to Sting and backs away slowly.

Why do I keep getting hard!?

"I'm surprise how easy it is for you to get an erection in your sleep."

Vampiro can feel his face light up. He gets up and looks around the room.

"What fuck!? Is this really our room or yours!?"

"No it's ours room. They screw it up for everyone. If you were awake earlier then you could have seen every WCW superstar fighting with the owners in the lobby."

"..."

"Also if you want I can give you a hand with your problem."

"That's it!"

Vampiro jumps on Sting trying to hit him, but Sting block every hit.

"Quit it!"

Sting over power Vampiro and flips them, so now Sting is on top.

"Not like that! Shaggy and J are worried about you hanging out with me. Shaggy also said you have a lot on your mind. That's the problem I want to help with you idiot."

Vampiro blushes not saying a word. It's not going away. If Sting finds out he's the problem then what do I do!?

"Vampiro! Hey! Hey! Vampiro I'm here to help. You can talk to me."

I don't want to tell him my damn feelings. I don't even understand where these weird feelings came from and I'm sick of them. Bite! Bite! BITE!

Vampiro lunges forward and bites Sting's neck.

"Damn it!"

Sting trys to push Vampiro off of him, but the more he push the move Vampiro sunk this teeth into Sting's neck.

He taste so sweet and pure. Why does it feel like I should be with him. Some of the strangest memories are coming back to my mind.

"Ggaahhh!"

Vampiro gets off of Sting. Sting crawls to the bathroom. Vampiro gets back into the bed and waits for Sting.

Maybe I should tell him. I can't fight these feelings forever.

Vampiro noticed he's cock was harder than before. It's beating like a heart.

Into the bathroom with Sting

"He bit me! He fucking bit me!"

Sting checks out the bit mark in the mirror. It's a very large mark.

"Oh he's going to pay for that."

Sting comes out the of the bathroom and see Vampiro curled up on the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me!?"

"I'm sorry for biting you."

Sting walks over to Vampiro.

He's eyes are closed.

Sting grabs Vampiro by the balls.

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Why did you do that?"

"Mmgggh!"

"Tell me why and I'll let go."

Sting tightens his grip crushing Vampiro's balls in his hand. Vampiro whimpers in pain.

"Also if you're getting off on this I'll cut off your ding dong!"

Vampiro grabs Sting's wrist trying to break free, but can't get lose. Tears drop down from Vampiro's face.

"Okay okay I'll tell you. Ever since our first act together I've kinda like you. I'm sure you felt that and that's why you choke me. The more shows we did together the more I like you, plus you always joke around with me in a sweet kind way. I didn't want to tell you how I felt because I was afaird of your reaction and if you would have told well I guess my career would have been over. I guess I'm just a useless sack of shit."

Sting was hurt by Vampiro's confession, but he never let go of the man's genitals.

"Hey."

"...!"

Sting kiss Vampiro.

"You aren't worthless and I would have never told, because like I said I kinda like you."

Vampiro wish he could hide, because he felt embarrassed by Sting however he doesn't want to leave.

"Now then my little bat how about we have some fun?"

"I have never done anything like this before."

"Neither have I."

"Wait, but you and Luger seem so close."

"Yeah, he's like a brother to me."

Sting attack Vampiro's lips. Vampiro moans into the kiss and twitches a little as Sting gentle rolls and tugs his balls round in his hand. Sting can feel his own cock becoming harder.

I can't believe this is happening. I never kiss a man before, but why do I always feel perfectly fine when I'm with Sting!? Maybe I'm in love with him.

Vampiro pulls on Sting's clothes and they break their kissing.

"Lose the clothes...now."

Continuing their slow hot kisses and remove each other clothing expect their boxers.

"Please let go of them! I can't take much more."

Sting removes his hand from Vampiro's boxers.

"You're adorable you know that?"

Vampiro blushes more and he grabs Sting's cock.

"Hey! What are you doing kid?"

"I want you...I want you inside me."

Bold claim from Vampiro.

"Okay okay easy, um I'll give what you need."

"Need?"

Sting isn't wrong about what he said. Problem is that Sting didn't have lube. Vampiro reach into his bag and pull put a small purple bottle.

"...!?"

"It's not lube it's a very...good...slippery...hand lotion. I think it could be use as lube."

Sting smile.

"Alright come on and turn around baby."

"...!?"

Vampiro was shy about moving, but Sting pull him into his lap and smack his ass. Vampiro yelp surprise and Sting laughs a little rubbing Vampiro's ass before removing his boxers.

"You know I like to play with you baby."

Sting puts some of the lotion on his fingers.

"Just relax my sweet angel."

Sting circled Vampiro's hole with his fingers trying to massage it open. Vampiro's toes curl enjoying himself a little. Sting is very gentle with him. Vampiro grabs a pillow to fight back his moans.

"Let's see how many can go?"

"Mmmggghhh!"

Two of Sting's fingers go inside Vampiro.

"Oops, I didn't mean to do that sorry. You like it though right?"

Vampiro couldn't answer so he slowly nods trying not to cum.

"How many do you thing you can take?"

"...?"

Sting adds a third fingers.

"Nngh!"

Sting moves his fingers trying to find Vampiro's sensitive spot.

"Sting..."

"Shh, I'm looking for it."

"Aammmhhff!"

"Well then now that's a sexy sound I never heard before."

Sting attacks the sensitive spot repeatedly causing Vampiro to cry into the pillow.

"Stop I'll cum!"

"Sorry."

Sting removes his fingers and pulls Vampiro into the center of the bed.

"I want to see your face as we do this."

"What?"

"I want to look at you the whole time."

"Sting...?"

"You're cute without your face paint."

Sting position himself between Vampiro's legs grabbing them to hold them up.

"Umm, wait do you have a condom?"

"You don't need them."

Vampiro blushes touching Sting's chest.

"I want you to cum inside me, Sting. Make me yours."

Sting felt his cock twitch. Sting gives Vampiro a quick kiss, before lining himself up with Vampiro.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Sting vigilant watches as he penetrates Vampiro. Vampiro sinks this nails into the bed and bites his lips to keep from moaning.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"N...no."

Sting starts at a easy slow pace. Vampiro feels this strange movement inside of him in a much lower spot that shouldn't be, but he doesn't care.

"How's this?"

"...harder."

"You ask for it."

Sting vigorously thrust into Vampiro knock the air out of the younger man's lung at each thrust.

"Why are you still so tight!?"

Vampiro wanted to moan and scream in pure bliss, but he was afraid of what Sting would say, so he grab a pillow and try to scream in it, but Sting threw it to the floor.

"No! I said I wanted to see your face! Let me look at you!"

Vampiro shield his eyes with his arm.

"Don't hide from me. You're beautiful and you have a sexy sparkly in your eyes."

Vampiro uncover his face and meet with Sting's eyes. Vampiro starts to moan and groan. Sting see the stars in Vampiro's eyes and goes a little deeper hitting the sensitive spot.

"Sting! Sting! Sting!"

"Shh, it's almost over." Sting whispers into Vampiro's ear.

It's a build-up for both.

While Vampiro was sobing Sting kiss him as they came together. Sting fill up Vampiro with his gooey cum. Vampiro came all over Sting's and his own stomach.

"Nnnnggghhhmmmm!"

"Sorry about...the...mess."

Sting collapses on top of Vampiro.

Eww! It's hot and sticky! Is this how women feel when we cum in them.

Vampiro fell asleep under Sting.

XXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxXXXX

Sting wakes up and notice that he is still inside Vampiro.

"Oops."

He slowly pulls out not to wake his angel, but Vampiro grunts as Sting pulls away.

"Oh wow."

A pool of cum fall from Vampiro's ass. Sting goes into the bathroom to get a towel.

"Maybe I over did it."

Sting cleans up Vampiro's legs, but he wakes up his new lover.

"Just trying to clean you up."

"Let's take a bath together."

"Okay~"

In the bathroom

"I'm surprise the tub is big enough for two people."

"Vampiro."

"Mhh?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sting."

They kiss.

"So we can't tell anyone and we keep this a secret, okay?"

"Okay."

"You're worth a million to me Vampiro."

Vampiro blushes and smile.

/XXXXXX/XXXXXX/XXXXX

Me: Wow, I ruin everything I love. I hope that everyone enjoy and if not well then I'm sorry. I will keep updating this with stories and one shots, so favorite, review, and follow.

Chyna: Both of these characters belong to WCW. See you all next time. Love ya!


End file.
